


Desserts

by Titan_Jaeger



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dessert, Modern AU, a ten year old allen, ahhh i suck at tagging, cherry pie, link and jerry being the mommies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Ten year old Allen would do whatever it takes to get his dessert. A try on fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

"No more desserts, Allen. You had enough," Link said firmly.

 

Allen's eyes widened when he heard those words. He had been sitting on the chair as if he was waiting patiently for something, which he was. The thought of cherry pie he was happily hoping of eating had been knocked down harshly as soon Link said those words. His previously happy face had fallen as he stared down at the floor.

 

Link and Jerry glanced at each other.

 

Allen had been eating quite unhealthily during the past week. He was asking for more and more sweets, which is not a good idea considering he's still at the tender age of 10 and needs healthier food to support his growing body.

 

Link and Jerry both decided that, although much to Jerry's small despair and Link's barely noticeable regret, they must do what they believe is best for their young Allen: No. More. Desserts.

 

Link watched with growing concern when Allen still hadn't lift his head.

 

"Allen, sweetie pie?" Jerry asked worryingly.

 

Allen looked up, only to steal Link and Jerry's breaths away. His silvery blue eyes shimmered as his mouth was formed into an adorable pout. His feet had shifted into a position so that they are slightly facing each other, and his arms are hidden behind his small back.

 

"Please?" Allen begged.

 

'Oh, dear,' Jerry thought.

 

'Oh, no. Not this. I'm not going to bend to that,' Link thought at the same time.

 

But the unspilled tears threatening to fall from Allen's face was already breaking both of the mothers' resolves.

 

'Just don't look into the eyes. Don't look at the eyes…' Link chanted internally.

 

Then, Allen did something that brought the downfall of the two skilled chefs. He tilted his head cutely to the side, his white hair lightly brushing against his soft skin.

 

"Please, mommies?"

 

It was as if lightening has struck both of the males' hearts. Jerry glanced at Link pleadingly, his eyes too were begging to allow Allen indulge himself as much sweets and desserts as possible. Link sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

 

"...You'll be eating more vegetables for dinner tomorrow."

 

It was needless to say, Allen is always the winner when it comes to food.


End file.
